1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal conducting medium protector.
2. Description of Related Art
During the operation of a computer, several of the operational elements generate a considerable amount of heats. As the processing speed of the computer increases, the central processing unit (CPU) generates even greater heats. The heat generated by the CPU is usually dissipated by attaching a heat dissipation device with fins to the bare chip of the CPU, such that the heat is transferred from the chip to the heat dissipation device, and then dissipated into the open air by the fins.
To make the heat dissipation device and the CPU closely contact with each other to enhance the thermal conducting efficiency, a thermal conducting medium, for example, thermal grease, is usually disposed between the heat dissipation device and the bare chip. To facilitate the transportation, the heat dissipation device applied with the thermal grease must be assembled with a thermal conducting medium protector, so as to protect the integrity of the thermal grease from being damaged before the heat dissipation device is assembled to the CPU.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a conventional thermal conducting medium protector jointed to a heat dissipation device, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view taken along the line I-I in FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B together, a conventional thermal conducting medium protector 100, disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 358565, includes a cover 110 and a retaining fringe 120. The cover 110 is located on the center of the thermal conducting medium protector 100 and has a protection space 122, and the retaining fringe 120 is connected around the cover 110. The conventional thermal conducting medium protector 100 is fixed to a bottom surface 200a of a heat dissipation device 200 via a fixing unit (not shown), and the protection space 122 is used to accommodate a thermal grease 210 applied onto the heat dissipation device 200. The fixing unit is, for example, a bonder, such as a double sided tape, an adhesive and the like. The conventional thermal conducting medium protector 100 further includes a stripping portion 130, such that the conventional thermal conducting medium protector 100 is stripped off from the heat dissipation device 200 before being assembled to the CPU (not shown).
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of another conventional thermal conducting medium protector before being jointed to a heat dissipation device. Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional thermal conducting medium protector 300, disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. M277035, includes a cover plate 310 and a connecting plate 320. The cover plate 310 is connected to the connecting plate 320 along a folding line 302, and the cover plate 310 and the connecting plate 320 are suitable for being folded together along the folding line 302, such that the cover plate 310 is covered on the connecting plate 320. The connecting plate 320 has four first joint portions 322, and the cover plate 310 has four second joint portions 312. When the cover plate 310 is covered on the connecting plate 320, the first joint portions 322 are respectively corresponding to the second joint portions 312, and the first joint portion 322 are suitable for being buckled with the second joint portions 312 respectively, such that the cover plate 310 is retained on the connecting plate 320. The connecting plate 320 further has a hollow portion 324. Similarly, the conventional thermal conducting medium protector 300 is fixed to the bottom surface 200a of the heat dissipation device 200 via a fixing unit (not shown), and the hollow portion 324 is used to accommodate the thermal grease 210 applied to the heat dissipation device 200. The fixing unit is, for example, a bonder, such as a double sided tape, an adhesive, and the like.
Accordingly, as known from the two cases disclosed above, the conventional thermal conducting medium protector fixed via a bonder is not secure. Moreover, when the conventional thermal conducting medium protector is removed from the heat dissipation device, it may easily damage the heat dissipation device or the thermal conducting medium. For example, when the conventional thermal conducting medium protector is removed from the heat dissipation device, a portion of the bonder is remained on the heat dissipation device, thus affecting the heat dissipation effect of the heat dissipation device. Moreover, if the thermal conducting medium protector falls off when being detached due to carelessness, the integrity of the thermal conducting medium may be easily affected.